


Drawn to the Flame

by AvengersCompound (emilyevanston)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dating, F/F, Fluff, I am not even sure what to tag, Pining, Wanda is cute and I love her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 22:07:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15760659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/AvengersCompound
Summary: Wanda is like fire and you are drawn to the flame.





	Drawn to the Flame

Wanda Maximoff was like fire.  She burned fiercely when threatened, tearing down anything that wished to cause her harm so there was nothing left but ash and dust.  She glowed like a candle in a lantern when she was happy like she was lit from within.  She was warm and gentle like embers in a fireplace, that you gathered around to keep warm from the cold outside.  She was terrifying and yet beautiful.  Dangerous and yet comforting.

Wanda was fire and you were drawn to her like a moth.

The first time you saw her in person was when you were hiking through Forest with your dog.  He’d run off ahead and when you finally caught up with him again he was with the small brunet wagging his tail in that way where half his body was dragged along with it, as she scratched his head.  She was sitting on a fallen down tree and in her red coat and corset, with the sun coming through the canopy and catching in her hair, she looked like a benevolent forest spirit that had decided to bless you with her presence.

You, of course, knew who she was.  Even if you avoided the news she was too famous to just not recognize her.  She looked up at you, head tilted to the side and smiled.  “You don’t need to be afraid.”  She said.

You thought about lying to her, but you knew she knew anyway.  You walked over to her, despite the fact that you were scared.  The Scarlet Witch could tear you apart by just thinking about it.  If she’d wanted to do that though she would have already.  You smiled.  “Sorry.  I guess I wasn’t expecting to meet an Avenger on my hike.”

“We’re like the Spanish Inquisition.”  She said and laughed at her own joke.  It was as warm and beautiful as she was.  “Thank you,”  She added looking up at you, with a slight blush to her cheeks.  She then shook her head. “Sorry.  That was rude.”

You shook your head and you approached her.  “It’s fine.  I’m sure you didn’t mean to.  Can’t be easy being in people’s heads.”  She smiled at you softly.  Warm embers drawing you nearer.  “Is Ajax annoying you?”

Wanda looked down at him and his tongue lolled out the side of his mouth.  “No.  He’s fine.  He’s a good boy.”  She ruffled his fur and he licked her.  She laughed.  Her whole face lighting up with it.  A crackling fire that friends gather around.

“Yeah.  He is.”  You say patting him too.  Your fingers brush hers.  There was a heat to that simple touch.  The warmth of intimacy and the burning yearning for more.

She smiled up at you.  “Do you live in the area?”

You nodded.  “Just in the town.  Can see the jets when they come in.”

She smiled and stood up.  “Maybe I’ll see you again then.”  She said and started to walk in the direction of the Avengers Compound.  Vibrant red against the earth tones of the forest.

The second time you saw her you were sitting in a coffee shop working on your laptop.  She came in with a couple of other Avenger.  Hawkeye and Blackwidow.  You didn’t notice right away.  It wasn’t until the room became eerily quiet and there was only the sound of the espresso machine being operated that you looked up to see what was happening.  Everyone in the store was gawking at the Avengers.  Black Widow and Hawkeye seemed not to care at all.  Hawkeye was particularly focussed on the coffee being made.  Wanda, however, was looking around the room like she wanted to run.  A candle flame flickering in a breeze.

She felt you looking and turned to you a bright smile on her face.  “Hello again.”  She said approaching the table.  “It’s nice to see you.”

“It’s nice to see you too.  You don’t normally come into the town.”  You replied.

“No, this is true.  Clint and Tasha were feeling rather parental today I think.  They decided I should do something normal.  Pretend I’m a real girl.”  She explained.

You scooted over and she slid in the booth beside you.  Her thigh and shoulder both pressed against you.  Warm and cozy like a fireplace in a log cabin.  “So what kind of real girl things do they want you to do?”  You asked

“Well, we’re getting coffee.  Going to go try on clothes.  Get some lunch.  See a movie.”  She said.

You nodded your head.  “Those all sound very average and mundane.”

She laughed and threw her head back.  Her hair cascading down her back.  “I’ll tell them you approve.”

“Are there other normal girl things they might approve of do you think?  Ones they might not have thought of?”  You asked.

She hummed.  “Perhaps.  I guess it depends on what you have in mind.”

“Well,”  You said.  “I assume you can’t give your number out.  You are kind of a celebrity.  But what if someone else was to give you their number?  And they hoped you might call it sometime.  To go out?”

It was like a fire swept through her insides.  Who whole demeanor changed.  She sat up straighter and almost bounced in her chair.  Her face lit up completely.  “Yes.  I think they’d approve of that.  I’d like that.”   She fumbled in her bag for her phone and opened it up then held it out to you ready to put in a number.  As you were typing it in, her name got called by the barista and Clint and Natasha looked over at her to see what she was doing.  It was like she started to vibrate.  All excitement and concern about taking too long.  You finished typing it in and handed it to her.

“I hope I hear from you soon.”  You said.

“Oh, you will.  You will.  I promise.”  She replied getting up.  She sort of hovered for a minute dancing on the balls of her feet as she looked at you.  “I’ll see you.”  She said and skipped off to get her drink and then return to Clint and Natasha.  They started talking to her immediately.  She spoke animatedly and as they left the coffee shop Clint look back at you and smiled.

The third time you saw her was on your first date.  You had spent two weeks texting.  The more you talked the more you liked her.  Even though you hated talking on the phone you would call each other and talk until one of you fell asleep with the phone pressed to your ear.

She walked into the room wearing a red dress.  Her hair falling in waves down her shoulders.  Her makeup set perfectly.  She was radiant.  Glittering like flames reflecting in water.   You stood to greet her kissing her cheek.

“It’s nice to see you again.”  She said as she took her seat.

You sat down opposite her and smiled, just being near her made you feel warm.  “It is so good seeing you too.”

The first date lasted for hours.  Forks hovering with food on them as you forgot to eat, too caught up in each other.  You walked after, holding hands and leaning into each other.  The plan was for her to walk you home, but neither of you wanted the night to end, so you just walked.  But the time you got home it was creeping up to midnight and you huddled in the doorway not wanting to separate.

“You can come in.”  You suggested.

She shook her head, looking into your years.  “I had better not.  They’re waiting for me.”

“You gonna be able to get home okay?”  You asked.  She laughed, warm and light.  The crackle of leaves tossed into flames.

“Of course.”  She answered.

You felt your skin warm and she tilted your face to hers.  “I’ll see you soon.”  She kissed your cheek and heat flooded you.

After that, you saw her most days.  There were missions that interrupted the growing of your romance.  But from a spark, it bloomed pure and bright.  The warmth of holding hands.  The spark of a first kiss.  The burn of the first time you tasted the sweat from her skin as your bodies moved together entwined as one.

Wanda Maximoff was like fire and you were drawn to it like a moth.  All you wanted was to feel her burn.


End file.
